narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The First and Last Opponent
Infobox image Discussion closed. Use this section for discussing the infobox image that should be used and providing suggestions for an image you believe suitable. --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Really ? Nobody ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:16, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't forget me dude! :P This is my suggestion. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 13:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I have added the image. I think no one will disagree. If that's the case this discussion is closed. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 13:59, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Doesn't really match the episode's title imo. Also, what's with the real lack of suggestions being made ? And no, the discussion's not closed until more people agree to it. =.= --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:59, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::It matches it because in my opinion, Naruto (or even Kakashi) was Zabuza's first opponent and Zabuza is Naruto's (or Kakashi's) last opponent. :::::If no one complained thus this is final. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 14:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::... I give up trying to start friendly discussions if people are just going to close the discussion without actually waiting for the opinions of other users. You can't just add the image and say "Ok, I'm closing this discussion" when nobody has actually given an opinion. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:04, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Or instead of making it seem like you are a victim you can look at it the same way I do: Nobody said anything because there was nothing to be said. The image there now works for the episode. THe First opponent (in the series) is now one of the Last Opponents (in the series). Works perfectly.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :@Speysider: Of course if others complained then this discussion is OPEN! I was saying that if no one answered here then this is the image. We don't need to wait like forever if people have no interest to reply. Anyone can give their opinion. I wasn't stopping anyone. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 14:10, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :And I'm glad someone got my point/reason this image works perfectly in this episode! :D ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 14:13, June 7, 2012 (UTC) So if someone uploads and adds an image that sucks and nobody says anything, then people are fine using a sucky image ? I'll take note of that. The whole point of me creating these discusisons is so we don't have people HOGGING the uploader and it seems people are continuing to do it anyway. What's the point of this being a community if a select few people are taking control of features and not letting anyone else get involved ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:20, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :You are very absolutist, aren't you? If the image is bad and people have a problem with it, then they will say it. If it is not, they won't. There is absolutely no (this is bolded for emphasis!) point in drudging through a discussion if you don't have anything to contribute. This isn't a matter of hogging anything. I thought I said this last week, there is no such thing as hogging uploads, people are free to upload what they please. :But I will say this, we are not (This is not only bolded, but italicized for emphasis!) going to start this image crap again so I suggest we all suck it up and end things here before it spirals out of control.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:29, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::If someone uploaded too many images and he beats you, it's not the uploader's fault. It's just you didn't uploaded the images too early. Getting images is way hard too. So recognize the effort. Just saying. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 14:36, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to tell ya, but there is and it happens all the time when a new anime episode is released. I'm not stupid and it's plainly obvious some people here hold the image uploader ransom and literally spam up to 10 or 20 images and it's a miracle if anyone else can get their images in. Anyway, I'm not going to waste my time next week making this talkpage discussion, I'll just add an image I feel matches the title and anyone who disagrees can message me on my talkpage. I'm sick of these stupid rants and I'm sick of users bringing up issues that are not relevant whatsoever to the discussion. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :It's a miracle, yes. I have uploaded seven images (three is duplicate I think so let's say four) and one-two image was the only one used. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 14:58, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it's more prudent if everyone just stop this discussion really, what's the point of continuing it if this ends up a drama fest. -[[User:White Flash|''White Flash'']]-(Talk)- 15:03, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::@White Flash: It's why I'm not going to create this talkpage anymore when a new episode is released, I'm sick of users creating drama for no reason. --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:05, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Technique I think that should be listed two techniques used in this episode , form fire and lightning release(when the allied shinobis attack the seven swordsmen of the mist). (Alx shouton (talk) 17:38, June 7, 2012 (UTC)) :We can't even see who used them, and we could barely see them. I think there's no need. Omnibender - Talk - 20:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Dialogue Didn't Kakashi say that he was going to go on a rampage? Just check? Maybe he said he was going to unleash hell in the English dub. I haven't seen the anime for 8 months.Undominanthybrid (talk) 14:41, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Isn't it the same thing? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC)